Black Hole Manipulation
Summary *Black holes are specific regions of space where any object that comes close to it ends up getting sucked in due to its intense gravitational effects that it exudes, similar to that of a vacuum. *Not even electromagnetic radation (light) is able to escape when it reaches a certain point, particularly at its Event Horizon, as the gravitational acceleration within that area is basically limitless. *Attacks involving the creation/usage of a black hole generally ignores durability, as these black holes have what is called a singularity located at the very center of it. **The properties of this "singularity" being that it has zero volume alongside its infinite density! This means that as an object appraoches the singularity, the object is automatically crushed, as the infinite density of the singularity causes any object that touches it to experience infinite gravitational pressure. **Since an object requires infinite durability in order to withstand being broken down by infinite pressure directly applied to it, any attack that involves the creation of black holes is an attack that ignores durability. *Characters who are able to survive black holes are not automatically granted infinite durability if they are shown to be capable of being harmed by regular attacks. It just means that these characters have a resistance to the effects of black holes specifically. **Immunity of Gravity Manipulation may also apply, as surviving inside the singularity of the black hole would mean that the user has been demonstrated to survive the infinite gravitational pressure that compresses down towards the singularity from all sides. Possible Uses *'Black Hole Attacks:' Either as a projection, melee attack, or an attack that encompasses a given area, the user is able to release/use black holes of varying shape, size, and intensity. Any opponent that is directly within the proximity of it ends up getting sucked into its singularity, and disappears forever. *'Black Hole Creation:' Users are capable of creating black holes from scratch. It usually requires the user to be able to create a gravitational singularity. *Able to merge black hole together in order to create a larger black hole, or/and a stronger version of it *Able to increase/decrease the size of an existing black hole, or one that the user has created beforehand *May be able to cancel out the ability of others that are capable of creating a black hole Limitations *Black holes can be cancelled out by the use of Gravity Negation, as black holes are formed via gravitational collapse of stars (where the internal pressure of a star is unable to resist its own gravity), and generally exists due to the infinite gravity/gravitational attraction that is generated by its singularity. *The user may not be able to create black holes from scratch, only being able to manipulate the ones that already exist. *Users with Physical Law Immunity or Physics Manipulation are able to manipulate the laws of physics around them (or towards themselves), thus the effects of anything that can be explained by the laws of physics such as gravitationall acceleration may be ineffective. *Said "black" hole may not actually be a true black hole! Users Black_hole_1.gif|Ainz Ooal Gown Black_Hole_21.jpg|Great Spirit generates a black hole]]Black_hole_2.gif|Great Spirit Black_Hole_3.png|Violet Void *'Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord):' *'Great Spirit (Shaman King):' *'Violet Void (Sonic the Hedgehog):' Category:Powers & Abilities